As is perhaps well known people often lose billfolds or they are stolen. This invention is of a device for carrying a billfold in a manner so that the wallet is not likely to be stolen or lost.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved wallet carrying device and which, as shown in the enclosed drawings and described more fully hereinafter includes a clip for attachment to a belt and a loop or link suspended from the clip and through which a foldable wallet may be passed to be inserted and draped from the loop or link so that the device may be suspended from the inside belt of a wearer.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: